tvradioschedulesfandomcom-20200215-history
List of programs aired by ABS-CBN Sports and Action
For the currently aired sports and action shows and specials on ABS-CBN Sports and Action, see List of programs broadcast by ABS-CBN Sports and Action. Previously aired News * News+ (2014) News updates * Fast Break (2014-2016) Sports * FIVB World Grand Prix (2014) * J. League Highlights (2014) * UAAP Season 76 Football (2014) * UAAP Season 76 Men's Volleyball (2014) * UAAP Season 76 Women's Volleyball (2014) * Ultimate Fighting Championship (2014-2015; now broadcast on 5 and One Sports) * UEFA Champions League (2014) * UEFA Europa League (2014) * Universal Reality Combat Championship (2016-2018; now broadcast on 5) * US Open (2016; now broadcast on Fox Sports starting from 2017) * World Wrestling Entertainment (discontinued; now broadcast on 5) ** WWE NXT (2014) ** WWE Raw (2014) ** WWE Tough Enough (2014) ** WWE Superstars (2014) Sports magazine * Euro Tour Highlights (2014) * NBA Inside Stuff * Road to Rio (2014) * UEFA Europa League Magazine Show (2014) Sports specials *''Davis Cup Asia/Oceania Zone Group II 2nd Round: Philippines vs. Pakistan'' (April 11-13, 2014) * 2014 AFC Challenge Cup (May 20-31, 2014) *''Duelo sa Mexico: Merlito Sabillo vs. Francisco Rodriguez'' (March 23, 2014) *''ICTSI: The Country Club Invitational'' (March 15, 2014) *''Julio Cesar Chavez Jr. vs. Bryan Vera Fight'' (March 2, 2014) *''Mikey Garcia vs. Juan Carlos Burgos Fight'' (January 26, 2014) *''NBA All Star Weekend 2014 New Orleans'' **''BBVA Rising Stars Challenge'' (February 15, 2014) **''State Farm All Star Saturday Night'' (February 16, 2014) **''NBA All Star Game'' (February 17, 2014) *''Olivarez Cup: 2014 Philippine International Tennis Open'' (March 29–31, 2014) *''Philippine Azkals Friendly Game vs. Malaysian Tigers II'' (March 1, 2014) *''Philippine Azkals Friendly Game vs. Azerbaijan'' (March 4, 2014) *''Philippine Azkals Friendly Game vs. Malaysian Tigers II'' (April 27, 2014) *''Pinoy Pride 24: The Future Is Now: Genesis Servania vs. Alexander Munoz'' (March 2, 2014) *''Ring of Gold: Shiming vs. Kokietgym; Marvin Sonsona vs. Akifumi Shimoda'' (February 23, 2014) *''UAAP Men's Baseball Finals: Ateneo vs. La Salle'' (February 18, 21 & 24, 2014) *''UAAP Men's Football Finals: FEU vs. UP'' (February 20 & 23, 2014) *''UAAP Men's Volleyball Finals: Ateneo vs. NU'' (March 1 & 4, 2014) *''UAAP Women's Volleyball Finals: La Salle vs. Ateneo'' (March 5, 8 & 12, 2014) *''UAAP Women's Softball Finals: NU vs. Adamson'' (February 25, 2014) *''UAAP Women's Football Finals: FEU vs. UST'' (February 20, 2014; February 23, 2014) *''UAAP Men's Tennis Finals'' (February 17, 2014) *''UAAP Season 80 Greats Documentary Special'' (September 9, 2017) *''UFC 169: Barao vs. Faber II'' (February 2, 2014) *''UFC 170: Rousey vs. Mcmann'' (February 23, 2014) *''UFC 171: Hendricks vs. Lawler'' (March 16, 2014) *''UFC Fight Night: Abu Dhabi'' (April 12, 2014) *''UFC Fight Night: Macau'' (March 2, 2014) *''UNDP Football Match against Poverty for the benefit of Typhoon Yolanda Survivors'' (March 9, 2014) *''Vaseline Men Xterra Philippines Triathlon Championship 2014'' (April 6, 2014) *''WWE Elimination Chamber'' (February 25, 2014) *''WWE Royal Rumble'' (January 28, 2014) *''World Series by Renault'' (April 13, 2014) Specials *''Araw ng Dabaw Special Coverage'' (March 15, 2014; only aired on ABS-CBN S+A 21 Davao) *''Miss Cebu'' (only aired on ABS-CBN S+A 23 Cebu) *''The Football Warriors of Tacloban: UNDP Shortfilm'' (March 2014) Reality * Driven to Extremes (2014) * Freedom Riders Asia (2014) * GT Academy (2014) * The Ultimate Fighter: Team Jones vs. Team Sonnen (2014) Documentary * Friday's Action Pack ** When Good Pets Gone Bad (2014) ** When Stunts Go Bad (2014) ** World's Deadliest Sea Creatures (2014) ** World's Deadliest Storms (2014) ** World's Scariest Police Shootouts (2014) ** World's Worst Drivers: Caught on Tape (2014) Anime and Tokusatsu * Little Battlers eXperience (2014) * Metal Fight Beyblade (2014) * Ultraman Mebius (2014) * Power Rangers Samurai (2014) Informative * Agribusiness: How It Works (2014) Comedy * Kaya Mo Bang!: The Fudgee Barr Adventures (2014) Religious * Family Rosary Crusade (1996-2018) * The Healing Eucharist (2014) (been continued airing on ABS-CBN) * Kasama Natin ang Diyos Holy Week Special (April 18, 2014) Cartoon * Avengers Assemble (2014) * Bubble Guppies (2014) * Dora the Explorer (2014) * Go Diego Go (2014) * Marvel Knights (2014) * Spider-Man Unlimited (2014) * Supa Strikas (2014) * Team Umizoomi (2014) * Thomas and Friends (2014) Movie Blocks * Action Movie Zone (2014-2017) * Lunch Blockbusters (2014-2017) * FPJ: Kampeon ng Aksyon (2014-2017) See also *ABS-CBN Sports and Action *List of programs broadcast by ABS-CBN Sports and Action